


Potato Rings and Doritos

by The_WorstWriter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, azula's more of an oc, it's trash but i tried, kiyi is zuko and mai's kid, mai and zuko are minor characters, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WorstWriter/pseuds/The_WorstWriter
Summary: Azula and Ty Lee were lying on Ty Lee’s bed, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck onto the ceiling. The sleepover was much more exciting than expected, especially since Mai, Ty Lee’s best friend, nor Zuko, Mai’s boyfriend/Azula’s brother hasn’t interrupted them (yet) like previous times. Kiyi, their four or five-year-old kid, had an annoying habit of barging in to talk to either of them but today, she was off at one of her friends’ houses.~.~.~Azula, forced by her brother, is spending time with Ty Lee in hopes that it would improve her mental health. Modern AU, and she doesn't go insane in this one. Some places in the Avatar universe are referenced.





	Potato Rings and Doritos

Azula and Ty Lee were lying on Ty Lee’s bed, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck onto the ceiling. The sleepover was much more exciting than expected, especially since Mai, Ty Lee’s best friend, nor Zuko, Mai’s boyfriend/Azula’s brother hasn’t interrupted them (yet) like previous times. Kiyi, their four or five-year-old kid, had an annoying habit of barging in to talk to either of them but today, she was off at one of her friends’ houses. 

And to be honest, it wasn’t even a sleepover. Sure, they were in their sophomore years, but since Ty Lee seemed to be the only one that could, in Zuko’s words, ‘tame’ Azula, she made it her goal to spend as much time as she could with Azula.

Besides, she is  _ really _ pretty. 

_ Oh, shut up, Ty Lee, _ she chastised herself.  _ Your gay is showing. _

“So, uh, what do you want to do?” she asked as cheerfully as she could. “Truth or dare? Would you rather?” She rolls onto her side, staring at the girl clad in a black band t-shirt and navy blue sweatpants. “Oh, oh, I know! Let’s talk about random things over snacks!”

She’s up and out of the bed in an instant, leaving Azula to stare up at the ceiling and tracing the path of the stars. Once downstairs, Ty Lee breathes out a sigh of relief. Opening the snack drawer, she sends a prayer of thanks to Agni for the fact that none of her sisters were home. She surveys her choices: a bag of Doritos and a bag of potato rings that she still doesn’t know the name of, but apparently one of her sisters likes it. 

Meanwhile, Azula stretches lithely. Honestly, why the popular, cheerleading gymnast would continue to spend time with her was quite confusing to her. Everyone called her insane, that she was a psycho, but since she’d promised her therapist to at least  _ try _ to stay friends with someone—well, mainly to get him off her back, but well—the most popular girl in school? 

_ No way. _

Downstairs, Ty Lee decides to grab both bags. If Azula didn’t like one, there would be a slight chance that she’d probably like the other one. Although it was unlikely that that would happen, considering the cynical nature of the girl. She’d do anything to piss people off. 

Azula is staring at the ceiling when Ty Lee barges in. “Azula! I brought some snacks!” 

They sit on the bed, nibbling a bag of potato rings and Doritos. Ty Lee decides to try something new, sandwiching a few of those potato rings between two Dorito chips. Azula arched an eyebrow, genuinely curious. “How does that taste?”

Ty Lee brightened because _Azula_, not her, started the conversation. “Like… like cheese and potatoes chips!”

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Azula reached over and tried the sandwich herself. It tasted surprisingly… okay. Crunchy and salty, her favorite texture and taste. 

“How does it taste?” Ty Lee feels the question bursting out of her, the sound exploding into the quiet air. She winces internally, feeling the awkwardness drip from the words. Azula merely raises an eyebrow in answer, nodding silently before she continues to munch on her ‘’sandwich’.

~.~.~

** _Five Years Later_ **

Azula examines the bag of Doritos at the grocery store aisle before dropping it into the cart. She stares into the two lonely bags of junk food in the cart, wondering if she should’ve just walked in and out carrying those two bags. 

She heaves a sigh and heads towards the checkout counters.  _ It’s too late to back out now. You promised her that you’ll go, and you never break your own promises.  _

The cashier raises an eyebrow at Azula’s choice of products but doesn’t comment, scanning the products. “$5.00.”

Azula pays and all but rushes out, nearly bumping into a mother holding a girl’s hand. “Sorry,” she mumbles and runs out.

Mai turns and watches Azula sprint out of the store before looking down at Kiyi. “Where do you think she’s rushing to? Unless she’s developed some kind of workout that I’m not aware of…”

“Aunty Ty Lee is back,” Kiyi offers. “Maybe they’re having another playdate together!”

Mai feels a corner of her lips twitch upwards.  _ Playdate, my ass. _

~.~.~

Ty Lee hears the doorbell ring and leaps out of the bed, trying to quench the sudden nervousness she felt. It kind of irritated her how even after two years,  the thought of a particular, golden-eyed girl could make her so excited…

“Hey Azula!” she said brightly as she could when she opened the door. “Come in, come in! How was your trip to Ba Sing Se?”

Azula’s eyes lit up instantly. “It was great! The culture there is so different from ours here.” She looked down to the two bags she had and held them out to Ty Lee. “I brought these.”

Ty Lee takes them, smiling. “Just like the old days.” 

“Just like the old days,” Azula agrees, stepping through the doorway. 

And that’s how they found themselves lying on Ty Lee’s bed, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck into the ceiling. The two bags of junk food lay between them. The space between the two wasn’t very big, and if Azula turned, she would be face to face with Ty Lee. Their hands occasionally brushed when they reached for the food, and Ty Lee felt her face redden a bit each time. Azula, on the other hand, tried not to jump and covered up her nervousness by going on and on about what she saw and learned at Ba Sing Se. 

“-and I met a really grumpy man who sold cabbages. He said something about some group of kids that always knocked his cabbages over so I bought one from him.”

“Was it fresh though?” Ty Lee wrinkles her nose and recalls the multiple times her mom had lectured her on the importance of the quality of the things she bought.

Azula shrugs. “I don’t know, but it didn’t taste too bad.”

As the tension continued to build in the air around them, Ty Lee reached for another potato ring and suddenly had an idea. She sat up, prompting the other girl to sit up as well. 

“Ty Lee? What’s wrong?”

The girl in question marvels silently at how much Azula had changed. The Azula she’d first met cared about nothing and no one. “Nothing, I just had an idea.” She held up the potato ring she had as dramatically as she could. “Azula,” she began in as exaggerated voice as she could, “will you marry me?”

Kiyi chose that moment to barge into the room. “Aunty Ty! Here’s—what are you doing?”

Azula leaned down and bit off part of the potato ring. Ty Lee scrambled for an answer. “I’m… feeding her potato rings!” She sees Mai leaning on the doorway, looking faintly amused. 

“Come on Kiyi, let’s wait downstairs for Aunty Ty and Azula.” Turning to the pair, she says, “You have five minutes.”

Once the room is empty, Azula looks at Ty Lee, whose entire face is red. “You could at least take me out on a date first,” she teases. 

Ty Lee’s face lit up just as Azula started to blush.  _ Why did I say that? _

“Dinner tonight?” a cheeky smile made its way onto Ty Lee’s face, and her heart felt like it was gonna burst with happiness. 

Azula nodded. “Yours, though. Come on, let’s go down and see what Kiyi wants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yes, I'm alive. Somehow. :P
> 
> Thank you ANONYMOUS1007 for the prompt!
> 
> Feel free to check my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-worstwriter) , and if you wanna chat or anything, feel free :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS: Does anyone remember [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2GeJAvULnk)?


End file.
